Stay with me (Supercorp)
by Jarvis811
Summary: Lena and Supergirl have a fling. They both enjoy their occasional encounters. But everything gets a bit messy once Supergirl gets injured and Lena has to stop seperating Kara and Supergirl. Not really sure where this one will go. I will figure this out chapter by chapter. I hope you'll enjoy my little fanfic and leave some reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Lena's desk was drowning under huge stacks of paperwork and her office was a mess. There where used Scotch glasses on the coffee table, crumpled paper wraps from takeout lay on the floor and the couch pillows where scattered across the room. It looked like a hurricane had run over her office. The sad part was, it was her fault it looked that way. There's a reason they say you should separate your personal life from business. Lena clearly failed for that matter.

Anyway, she had work to do. Quickly. Because in 30 minutes she has a meeting with an investor. And she couldn't have her office look like she was a compulsive hoarder.

Lena had to admit that her mother was right. She belongs to L-Corp and not to Catco. It was fun to work with Kara and James but at the end of the day, it didn't challenge her like the work at L-Corp did. And since she broke off with James it was better when they worked at different buildings.

Now she needed to focus on the upcoming meeting. She was planning to expand L-Corp and this investor was her only chance to let that happen. The investor was in the telecommunication business. He was looking for a new way to make the internet even more easy to access. With a unique technology that would ace out the competition, the investor could leave his competition behind and build a strong brand for himself.

And that's Lena's cue. Lena developed a technology which could provide WiFi via the power supply system. People wouldn't need a router anymore or a mobile contract. Wherever there's electricity, they'll have a WiFi connection.

All she has to do was selling the technology to the investor but to accomplish that, Lena needs to make a good impression.

She was rushing through the room, picking up the trash and putting everything back in place. Usually the janitors kept everything in order but Lena had send them away the evening before, because she was working late. At least that's what she had planned to do but who could have known how the evening had ended.

Lena pushed the paperwork in her crammed drawers, when her assistant Jessie walked in the door.

»Ms. Luthor, Mr. Garmer is here for you. Shall I send him in already?«, asked Jessie. Her look got a little bewildered when she saw Lena out of breath, fumbling with her drawers.

»Ehm… No, give him the runaround, please. I need five minutes to calm down.«, she explained to her assistant and let herself sink in the office chair.

Jessie grinned and nodded. »As you wish. Oh, you might want to fix your hair. You look a bit like you've been in a wind tunnel.«

Lena cursed as she took a look on her smartphone. She put back a few stray strands of her raven hair and straightened her blazer. This was all Supergirl's fault! Or Kara's, depending on who you ask.

But there was no time left to blame Kara. Mr. Garmer entered the room and Lena put on her business mask. She was trained to act like that since she came to the Luthor family. And though her mother didn't see it, Lena had perfected it and it had helped her to achieve everything she had. Okay, maybe the Luthor name had helped a little too, but that didn't mean Lena hasn't worked for it.

»Mr. Garmer! It's a pleasure to meet you. I was really looking forward to this meeting.«, Lena said putting her hand forth to shake hands with the older man. He was shorter than her with a bald patch and a potbelly.

The man ignored her hand and went straight to the chairs in front of her desk. He dropped himself in the chair and stared out of the window.

Lena suppressed a sigh and rolled her eyes. She had met a lot of men like him in her career and they'd all looked down on her because she was a woman. Every single one of them thought she didn't have it in her to do business but Lena loved to prove them wrong.

»Save your flowers of speech. I'm just here because your company is my last chance to get something new. But don't waist my time. If you keep playing for time I'll leave right now.«, growled Mr. Garmer and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Lena was sick of him already but she really needed his money. She faked a smile and returned to her seat.

»Thank you for your patience so far, Mr Garmer. I'll tell you everything about L-Corps technology and how it'll improve your product line-up, right away.«, Lena promised.

She pitched her technology like a boss. And she could tell how impressed Mr. Garmer was. But she decided to turn the tables and took the matter in her own hands.

»Well, thank you for your time Mr. Garmer but I'm afraid our time is over. I'm expecting the next potential buyer in a few minutes.«, Lena said confident and showed Mr. Garmer the door.

»But what about the terms? Ms. Luthor, please cancel that meeting. I'm sure we can find an agreement!«, tried Mr. Garmer but Lena showed no mercy. She said her goodbye and returned to her desk.

There was no other buyer and there was no other meeting. It was all just strategic and it clearly worked.

Once she leaned back in her chair, Lena heard a familiar sound on her balcony. She turned around and saw Supergirl entering her office through the glass door. She had her hands on her hips and held her head high.

Lena watched her until she stood right in front of her.

»Supergirl. How can I help you?«, Lena asked with a smirk.

Their eyes stayed locked for a moment before Supergirl smiled. »I came by to see if there's still a mess in your office. And to apologize for it.«

Lena nodded. »Okay. Apology accepted but you still owe me one since I had to clean it up all by myself.«

Supergirl raised her hands in defense. »I would have helped you but National City's criminals didn't want me to.«

Lena shook her head. »How impolite of those criminals. Keeping National City's hero from cleaning up her own mess.«

»Indeed! I'll talk to them about it.«, Supergirl promised with a serious look on her face.

»So, what can I really do for you?«, asked Lena friendly. Supergirl walked over and handed her a piece of metal. It was countersunk and had sharp edges. It felt cold like metal but it had blue spots and didn't look like it was from earth.

»What is this?«, asked Lena and took an even closer look at it.

»That's why I came here in the first place. It was part of an alien weapon but my team wasn't able to analyze the material. I was hoping you could help me with that.«

»I'll look into it.«, promised Lena and stood up. Supergirl came closer until she was right in front of Lena.

»Is it okay when I come back tonight? For the results?« Supergirl asked with a low undertone in her voice.

»Since when do you ask for permission to fly by?« teased Lena with a playful smirk.

»Since I'm hoping for a little bit more than just results. Maybe with some potstickers, to make amends for the mess I've left?«

Lena chuckled. How did she not see that Kara was Supergirl? And how did Kara not know that she knew?

Lena had found out about Kara when she had been poisoned and Kara had flown her to her sister Alex for help. At first, she thought it was a dream but when Kara acted strange, Lena knew Kara was Supergirl. But she'd never told Kara that she was aware of it.

»You know what's funny? My best friend Kara loves potstickers just as much as you do. Sometimes you really remind me of her.« said Lena and acted innocent. She could see the pure horror on Supergirl's face. Lena tried hard not to laugh.

»What a funny coincidence, isn't it?«, she added and watched Supergirl relax.

Supergirl rubbed her neck nervously. »It is. Very funny.«

Lena decided to let her off the hook and stopped teasing. She gave Supergirl her brightest smile.

»Potstickers sound good. And I'm hoping the mess will be just as good as it was last night.«

Supergirl stepped closer, their chests just inches apart. »Oh, I'm counting on it.« she said with a low, sexy voice before she slung her arms around Lena's waist and pulled her close for a deep, passionate kiss.

Lena enjoyed the foretaste of later, then she leaned back and smirked. »Now go save the city!«

Supergirl smiled and let go of her. She left the way she came in and left Lena by herself.

Lena smiled and returned to her chair. She couldn't await tonight. Lena's fling with Kara, or Supergirl, started a few weeks ago, after she'd left James. It was a late night in her office when Supergirl came by to check on her. They talked and joked and had a really good time. Lena didn't know how it happened but they ended up having sex on her couch. And it was amazing!

Since that night Supergirl would show up at random nights and they'd sleep together. It was a welcomed distraction for Lena and she had to admit that Kara was very good in bed. Way better than you would expect from a fidgety, innocent girl that blushes every time someone makes a dirty joke.

Lena sighed and returned her focus back to work. She had to get ahead of that paperwork and had to analyze that weird metal before Supergirl would return. Although she couldn't wait any longer!

7


	2. Chapter 2

Nails scratched over Kara's back but they didn't hurt her strong skin. Kara smiled bigheaded but was pushed back moments later. She landed hard on her back but she had no time to think about that.

»That wasn't very nice.«, Kara complained playful. She felt delicate fingers tracing the curve of her thigh, over her hip to her waist. Kara couldn't help but moan.

»You wouldn't want it otherwise, would you?«, two full lips with dark lipstick breathed in her ear.

»I can't get enough.«, she replied and turned them over. Kara pressed her body on the raven-haired beauty under her. She leaned forward and nibbled on her earlobe, eliciting a husky »Oh, Supergirl.«

»Supergirl?«, asked a different voice Kara couldn't relate to. »Supergirl!«

Kara awoke from her daydream and took a look around. She was at the DEO and Jon, Alex and Winn were staring at her interrogatory. She had no idea what they expected from her.

»Yee.. Yeah?« Kara asked embarrassed. She felt like she was caught by them although she knew they had no idea what she had been thinking about.

»The piece of metal? What did Ms. Luthor find out?« repeated Jon his question.

»Oh, that piece of metal, right…« Kara thought back to the night before. She was having a hard time remembering what Lena told her about the metal. All she could think about was the hot sex they had in her office.

»Well, the metal is alien, of course. But the weird thing is, that it seemed to be a rock too. It's a complex compound that combines both their attributes.«

Winn stepped forward with a concentrated look on his face. »You mean, this metal is actually a rock which can be forged like metal?«

Kara nodded. »Yes, like that.«

»Ohhh, how cool is this, please?«, Winn blurted out exited. Kara chuckled and watched Winn freaking out about the alien metal.

»Okay, we know now what it is. But how do we find out, from where it is?« Alex asked, ignoring Winn's fangirling.

»I never heard of any type of metal like this. Maybe I should go back to L-Corp and ask Lena for help?« Kara suggested innocent. Her mind was already jumping to all the amazing things Lena could do with her tongue, when Winn dashed her phantasies.

»No need for that. I can trace the metals origin through a special algorithm.«

Kara couldn't help but give him an annoyed look.

»Fine. Let me know when you learned something. I'll be training downstairs.«

Kara walked away, heading downstairs, when Alex caught up to her.

»Are you okay? You seemed a little distracted back there. And you almost burned Winn with that look you gave him.« Alex said looking at Kara.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. »I'm good.«

They arrived at the trainings area and Kara looked at Alex. »What are you doing here anyway?«

Alex took of her jacket and threw it in the corner.

»I thought we could train a bit together. It's been a while since we did that.« Alex suggested with a smile.

»Are you sure you can take a beating?« Kara provoked playfully. She loved her adopted sister and always enjoyed some quality time with her.

Alex laughed. »Are you kidding me? I'll kick your ass, baby sis.« She walked over to a lever and pulled it down. Red sunlight was activated and weakened Kara instantly. »Once we are on the same level.« Alex added with a smirk.

Kara had to admit that it felt weird to be powerless. Although her powers were a burden sometimes, they also had their benefits.

»Try me.« Kara replied and got her fists up.

They trained for a long time. Alex was very strong and strategic. They declared a standoff when Kara noticed Alex was getting tired. They sat down on a bench and caught their breath.

»So, who are you seeing lately?« Alex asked Kara out of the blue and took Kara aback.

»Ehm… what?« Kara asked baffled. Alex gave her a knowing look which caused Kara to blush.

»Who are you seeing? I know there must be someone.«

»No, no I'm not seeing someone. Why would you think that?« Kara negated looking away from her sister. She knew Alex could read her like an open book once she took a good look at her face.

»Come on Kara, you can tell me. There's nothing to be ashamed of.« Alex said bumping Kara's shoulder. »You've been very distracted lately but also very happy. I'm glad you are.«

Kara couldn't stop the smile as she thought of Lena. Alex was right. She really was happy.

»Well, I'm not seeing someone. At least… not like that.«

Alex looked bewildered. »What do you mean? Something like friends with benefits?«

Kara thought about it. Lena and her never labeled their relationship. And they never actually talked about it. Why would they? It was easy and simply the way it was and they both enjoyed their shared time. Of course, there was still Kara's secret in the way, which made it complicate but also much simpler. It protected the friendship Kara had with Lena.

»I think something like that. It's a bit complicated but you can break it down to friends with benefits.«

Alex eyes widened. »No! Kara Danvers, who would have thought!«, blurted Alex out loud.

Kara blushed immediately. »Shht… Can you be even louder?«

Alex laughed and patted Kara's leg. »Relax there's no one else here. There's no need to be ashamed. As I already said, I'm happy you are happy. No matter what or who is responsible for it.«

Kara took a deep breath and nodded. »Okay, Alex.«

»Are you willing to tell me who he is?« Alex tried to pry. But Kara shook her head and chuckled.

»No. I won't talk about it. The only thing I'm giving you is, it's a she not a he.« With that said, Kara got up and made her way to the stairs.

»Wait, what?« Alex blurted out and ran over. Kara shrugged and smirked. There was no chance she would give up Lena's identity to Alex.

Alex tried to persuade Kara the whole way through the DEO but Kara stayed silent. She even enjoyed Alex's desperation a little bit.

They checked in with Winn but he didn't have the location yet. So, Kara decided to pay Lena a visit at L-Corp. As Kara, not as Supergirl. Kara and Lena were still friends despite the fact that Supergirl and Lena were some kind of lovers.

»Ms. Luthor is now ready to see you.« Jessie said opening the door to Lena's office at L-Corp.

»Thanks, Jessie.« Kara said with a smile.

»Always a pleasure.« Jessie replied with a wink.

Kara entered the room and found Lena behind her desk. As usual, she was in the middle of work but still saw Kara, no matter which time she showed up.

»Hey Lena!« Kara greeted her best friend. She beamed when Lena looked up and gave Kara her brightest smile.

»Kara! It's so good to see you. How are you doing?« Lena greeted Kara and came over to hug her.

»I'm good but you look like your drowning in paperwork. You sure this isn't a bad time?« Kara asked with a meaningful look at the piles of paper on Lena's desk.

Lena waved aside and walked over to the couch.

»If you measure my time by the amount of papers on my desk then there's never a good time.« Lena laughed. »Although it's a bit more than usual. Thanks to our common friend Supergirl.«

Kara stiffened. Did her visits as Supergirl compromise Lena's work? Did Lena not want Supergirl to come over anymore?

»Why because of Supergirl? Does she visit you too often?« Kara asked casually, walking over to the couch. She sat down and watched Lena's reaction.

»No, no, not at all. I actually really enjoy our… encounters.« Lena said with a grin on her face.

Kara blushed and fumbled with her glasses. She needed to act naturally. »So, I don't have to inform her that you are to busy to… work with her?«

Lena shook her head. »Don't worry. I let her know exactly what I want.«

A sudden wave of heat rose in Kara's body. She felt her face flush and a tingle in her stomach. Flashbacks of their last time made her nervous and fumble with her sleeves.

»That is… good. I'm sure she appreciates it« Kara said breathless.

Lena chuckled and leaned back.

»Why are you here? Do you need an exclusive?«

Kara straightened up and shook her head.

»No. I just wanted to check up on you. We haven't seen each other in a while. And I wanted to ask you out.«

Lena rose an eyebrow and Kara just realized what she said.

»Uhh… not like that. Like a date date. I meant to ask you out on dinner. Like a friend date.« Kara babbled very fast. She blushed and cramped her fingers to fists. Why did she act like that?

Lena chuckled. »I know what you mean, Kara. I'd love to have dinner with you. Do you want to try the new Greek place next to the city hall?«

Kara smiled. »I was just about to suggest it. Yeah, the new Greek restaurant sounds great.«

Lena smiled. »Great. I'll send my driver to pick you up. At 7?

»7 is perfect.« Kara replied standing up from the couch. »I should get back to Catco. I don't want to keep you away from your mass of work.«

Lena sighed depressed. »Thanks for the reminder.«

Kara held her hands up in defense. »Sorry, Lena. See you later.«

»Yeah, see you later.« Lena said goodbye and walked over to her desk.

Kara said goodbye to Jessie and left the L-Corp building. Once she was outside, Kara took a deep breath to calm herself down. She needed to find a way to act normal around Lena. Lena's words affected her in a way Kara didn't thought was possible. And yet, she couldn't wait to meet Lena again.

7


End file.
